joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
This Love Never Ends lyrics
This song is the theme song of Ancient Battle Chapter 2. I request everyone to see this! Hope you like this! 'Japanese Version' '1st Stanza' kimi no ai o eru tame nara senshi ni mo nareru sa If you need me '2nd Stanza Pt. 1' "taiyou ni akogarete" "takaku takaku tonda tsubasa" "sono netsu ni tokasarete fukai umi e to ochite yuku” '2nd Stanza Pt. 2' sonna monogatari sae ore no kokoro ni wa hibikanai shinjiru no wa unmei no ai dake 'Chorus 1' mai agare aozora kogashi makka ni someru hodo kono ai no kachi o misetsuke you For you mitsume aeba This love never ends dare mo dareka no jiyuu wa ubaenai genkai o kimeru no mo ore nara For you mugen to iikirou '3rd Stanza Pt. 1' “ten ni mo todoku kurai tsumi agerareta tou mo mata" "kami no ikari ni furete moroku mo chi ni kuzure ochita” '3rd Stanza Pt. 2' oshie nante iranai futsuu no joushiki ja tsuujinai kimi to tsukuru densetsu o nokosou 'Chorus 2' mai agare aozora koete mada minu sora no hate kagayaki dake o misete ageyou For you yubi ni hoshi o This love never ends kiku mimi motazu subete o toppa suru fukanou nante ore ni nai koto For you kimi dake no tame ni tsuyoku naru no sa 'Bridge' tomedonaku afuredasu hirui naki kono jishin de kimi ga iru subarashii sekai mamoru koto o chikau 'Chorus 3 ' mai agare aozora kogashi makka ni someru hodo kono ai no kachi o misetsuke you For you mitsume aeba muteki So this love will never end, never end kokoro ni kimeta kara kono ai mamoru tame no potensharu (potential) For you mugen da to iikirou I swear…proud of my love, proud of my life 'English Version' '1st Stanza' If it is to receive your love I’ll even become a warrior, if you need me '2nd Stanza' “Aiming for the sun, these wings fly higher and higher" "Melting in the heat, crashing into the deep sea” That kind of story does not resonate in my heart For I only believe in fated love 'Chorus 1' Soaring high, the blue sky burns Until it is dyed crimson I will show the worth of this love For you, if it is for your eyes This love never ends No one can ever take away the freedom of anyone Even if my limits have been decided For you, I’ll dismiss all of them '3rd Stanza ' “Towers have been built once again, almost reaching the heavens" "Incurring the wrath of God, brittlely crumbling back down to the ground” There is no need to teach that, it cannot be understood with just common sense I will leave behind a legend created with you 'Chorus 2' Soaring high, crossing over the blue sky To the ends of the universe yet unseen I will show you only the brilliance For you, of stars with my finger This love never ends Turning a deaf ear, I will break through everything Nothing is impossible for me For you, only for your sake, I will be strong 'Bridge' I am overflowing endlessly With unparalleled self-confidence This splendid world which you are a part of I swear to protect it 'Chorus 3' Soaring high, the blue sky burns Until it is dyed crimson I will show the worth of this love For you, if it is for your eyes, it shall be unraveled So this love will never end, never end For I have decided in my heart The potential to protect this love For you, I’ll declare no limits to it I swear…proud of my love, proud of my life